Experiências
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Drabbles - Icheb/Q Jr.
1. Experiências

_**N/A : Fic se passa no episódio 7x19 Q2 **_

**Experiências **

Icheb ficou ligeiramente surpreso ao ver Q Jr entrando no laboratório de Astrometria. Essa surpresa foi causada não pela presença em si já que ao longo dos últimos dias ele havia passado uma dose considerável de tempo na presença do outro garoto, mas sim pelo horário.

"Você não deveria estar trabalhando agora ?" Icheb perguntou.

"Tia Kathy me liberou mais cedo, e estava pensando que a gente podia ir no holodeck nesse tempo livre"

"É preciso reservar um horário e eu já chequei e todos estão lotados pelos próximos dias"

"Que droga"

"Eu tenho um horário reservado na semana que vem, se você quiser você pode ir comigo"

"Querer eu até que queria, mas na semana que vem eu já devo estar de volta no Continuum, ou sabe ser uma ameba"

"Eu tinha esquecido disso"

"Sorte sua"

"Q eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu...hum eu vou ficar bem triste caso você seja transformado em uma ameba"

"Obrigada Itchy, isso é doce"

"É a verdade"

"Eu sei"

Icheb sorriu e uma idéia apareceu na mente Q Jr.

"Mas sabe Itchy tem uma grande chance de eu ser, e Continuum não é conhecido por ser exatamente tolerante"

"Eu estou ciente disso" Icheb disse parecendo bem infeliz derrepente.

"Então caso eu seja realmente transformado em uma ameba tudo que eu vou ter são as memórias"

"Amebas não tem cérebros e por tanto não memórias"

"Eu ainda vou ser um Q então quem sabe, e parece difícil que o Continuum me punisse sem me deixar ciente dessa punição"

"Isso faz sentido"

"Então tudo que eu vou ter nesse futuro sombrio teoricamente são memórias, e tem algumas experiências que eu gostaria de ter antes disso, se você estiver disposto a me ajudar"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser"

"Oh Itchy eu estava esperando que você dissesse algo assim" Q disse e antes que Icheb pudesse se dar conta ele o beijou.

No começo Icheb pareceu estar meio chocado demais para reagir, exatamente como Q Jr previu que ele ficaria, mas para sua surpresa não demorou para que lentamente e hesitantemente Icheb começasse a beijá-lo de volta.

Quando o beijo acabou Icheb olhou para ele meio confuso e respirando fundo por uns dez segundos antes de dizer :

"Isso não era exatamente o que eu estava pensando quando eu sugeri que nós fizéssemos atividades recreacionais juntos"

"Isso é uma reclamação ?" Q Jr perguntou.

"Não, definitivamente não"

"Bom" Q disse e beijou o outro garoto de novo.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados.**_


	2. Ameaças

**Ameaças**

"Sua mãe é meio assustadora cara"

"O que ?"

"A mulher loira com os implantes oculares Borg"

"Seven of Nine não é minha mãe, ela é hum-"

Icheb não conseguiu achar o termo apropriado, mentora ou amiga seriam corretos mas não cobriam tudo sobre o relacionamento deles, talvez mãe fosse mesmo a definição mais próxima da realidade, antes que ele pudesse vocalizar esse pensamento Q Jr continuou :

"Bem ela soa como se fosse sua mãe, ela me disse se eu machucar você alguma vez de novo ela vai me caçar e me machucar"

"Parece difícil que um humano possa fazer isso com um Q"

"É isso que eu pensei em dizer, mas tinha algo no olhar dela que me fez pensar que se ela decidisse fazer isso ela ia acabar achando um jeito"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	3. Aprovação

**Aprovação **

"Olá" Icheb disse após entrar no laboratório de Astrometria.

"Não é o seu turno ainda" Seven respondeu.

"Eu estou ciente disso, eu vim aqui porque eu gostaria da sua opinião sobre algo Seven"

"Okay. Sobre o que ?"

"Nos últimos dias eu passei uma parte considerável do meu tempo com Q Jr"

"Eu notei isso"

"E ?"

"As suas personalidades e interesses são bem diferentes então me surpreendeu um pouco que vocês formassem uma amizade, mas eu suponho que não seja algo tão incomum assim, e é normal que você procure se socializar com alguém da sua idade. É só sobre esse assunto que você requeria a minha opinião ?"

"Não, bem mais cedo enquanto nós estávamos socializando algo aconteceu"

"Você vai ter que ser mais especifico Icheb"

"Nós estávamos assistindo um filme do arquivo da nave e conversando normalmente, e aí ...meu corpo teve uma reação biológica"

"Quando você diz reação biológica você está se referindo a uma ereção ?"

"Sim"

"Talvez o estímulo tenha sido causado por alguma das cenas do filme"

"Eu acho que isso seja improvável, quando aconteceu eu estava realmente concentrado nele, e também o filme em questão era um documentário sobre trens"

"Talvez você tenha objetofilia, já foram documentadas diversas pessoas que sentem atração sexual por objetos e construções como pontes, segundo Tom Paris no século vinte e um uma mulher se casou com a Torre Eiffel"

"Eu não me sinto sexualmente atraído por pontes, ou trens"

"Então a única conclusão lógica é que você se sente atraído por Q Jr"

"Sim, eu achei que era provavelmente isso mesmo. Então muitas pessoas parecem se sentir sexualmente atraídas por você, como você faz isso ?"

"Eu acho que no meu caso tem mais haver com a minha genética do que com minhas ações"

"Oh, okay, obrigada mesmo assim"

"Mas eu não acho que você precise se esforçar tanto assim, o interesse parece ser mútuo nesse caso"

"Você acha ?"

"Sim, embora a personalidade dele não é aquela que eu esperava que um parceiro romântico que você escolhesse tivesse, mas as tentativas da Capitã de reformá-lo para estar sendo bem-sucedidas. Então eu não vejo muito problema com isso"

"Então o que você está tentando dizer é que eu tenho a sua benção em tentar ter um relacionamento com ele ?"

"Benção não seria um termo que eu usaria, aprovação seria melhor"

"Obrigada Seven"

"De nada Icheb"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
